Kim and Ron The Day after the Prom
by Louis Mielke
Summary: An extended ending for the Kim Possible Movie, So the Drama. A short oneshot fluff.


**Adventures of Kim and Ron - Day after the Prom**

Written by Louis Mielke. So this is just one of those crazy legal disclaimers. I hate doing it but I hafta I guess. Disney owns Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable and everything related to the Kim Possible cartoon series. They probably could lay claim to this fanfic if they wanted by some legal copyright mumbo jumbo but we'll leave it at that. I don't claim to own or have created the characters. This story is fan fiction and is intended for private entertainment use. Please do not reproduce, distribute, or sell this work of fiction. If you purchase this somewhere please report the originator to me as this work is freely available and not for sale.

**SPOILER ALERT:** This fanfic takes place directly after Disney's made for TV movie, Kim Possible, So the Drama. If you have not seen the movie I suggest you do before reading this fanfic in order to prevent spoiling the ending. You've been warned.

**INTRODUCTION:** So the new Kim TV movie, _So the Drama_, was awesome but the ending was a little cut short if you ask me. Kim and Ron are the cutest couple ever and the ending at the Prom was awesome but I still want to hear more about them before the series is really over. Unfortunately I don't think that's gonna happen so I sat down and wrote this short fanfic. It is essentially what I would have liked to seen as the final end of the movie, something to kinda tie up some loose ends and give us just a bigger taste of Kim and Ron new relationship. Feel free to send comments etc and I hope you enjoy.

**ATTN:** Please disregard any spelling and grammar mistakes; I'm not very good at the English thing. Let me know when you find the glairing mistakes and I'll fix them ASAP. Also I really did my best to keep everyone true to character. If I didn't do this very well, please let me know. Thanks.

The day after the prom,

Kim snuggled a little closer next to Ron. The three friends had lain out on the grass under a shady tree after finishing their Bueno Nacho carryout picnic. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shinning, the air was comfortable, and Kim was with Ron, not just with him, but really with him. Ron and Rufus had slipped off to sleep leaving Kim resting thoughtfully, her head on Ron's chest. She lay there watching up at the clouds as they passed across the blue-sky. Kim couldn't believe everything that had happen in just a day; a million things ran through her mind.

Last night the prom had gone drastically different than she had ever imagined it would but it didn't bother her a bit. Nothing could make her happier than the way the evening had ended. She smirked at Rufus as he lay snoring sleepily on top of Ron's head. Ron was so cute when he slept, in fact he was cute in general, not that hot guy kind of cute, but the lovable goofy guy cute. She had never realized it as much as she did today. She lie silently listening to her guys sleeping lazily as her thoughts raced. All the missions, saving the world, everything she'd done with Ron, she'd never felt this way before. Ron had always been there, faithfully, even when causing more trouble than helping, he was there. She'd always cared about him, she always knew she would even miss him if he wasn't with her.

But now things where different, suddenly after just one radical night things between them had changed incredibly. It was weird. She had always loved Ron but it was that sister-brother love, Ron was always the just-a-friend and Kim never thought she would feel anyway else about him. They had always been close, maybe once or twice she had felt a small inkling of something more for Ron but it always was brushed away. When ever anyone suggested they were dating Ron was always quick to say otherwise, and she had always followed suit. But last night, the battle, the prom, the kiss, she suddenly felt differently about Ron, like there was something between them. He gave her butterflies.

After last night, Ron was no longer that goofy best friend he used to be, he had rescued her in one of her weakest moments and she was finally realizing it. He hadn't rode in like a knight in shinning armor defeating the undefeatable; no it was much different, Ron Stoppable had stepped in and picked her up when she was falling down. After a tragic defeat and an embarrassing revelation that the guy she was head over heals for was a fake, Kim had lost hope, she had momentarily lost herself and Ron was there to grab her and bring her back to reality.

It was scary really, the boy she had only known as silly and fun, had momentarily taken on a new face. He was serious and although timid, very out spoken, very mature. Ron not only reminded her who she was, and what she was, but he had also revealed to her his hidden feelings.

She had always hoped he liked her; sometimes she was certain he did but things where so different now, and he was different now.

He was still Ron, goofy and immature, but now all that didn't matter anymore. Ron had shown her a side of him she had never seen before she had completely fallen for him. Kim shook her head. "This is so confusing".

Kim rolled over, and propped her chin up in her hands, her face hovering over Ron and Rufus. She smiled as the little naked mole rat lying curled up on Ron's forehead rolled over and yawned. She dreamily looked at Ron, admiring his hair and dimples. Suddenly he started to move, stretching his arms out and yawning wide startling Kim; she hesitantly started to move out of the way but before she could Ron had stopped stretching. As he started to relax again his arm came down over her, his hand finally resting in the small of her back. She tensed expecting him to wake up but watched as his breathing settled and a silly little smile formed on his still sleeping face. He looked happy and content. She smiled to herself and relaxed.

"Ron Stoppable" she thought to herself, "You are too cute."

Kim lie there watching Ron sleep, her thoughts still on the new development in their lives. How did this happen? How in the world did she find herself fawning over her former just-a-friend? She had always thought she wanted a hot guy; someone exciting, someone who would sweep her off her feet, someone romantic, someone that would make Bonnie and the others jealous, someone who would take her on dates and treat her like an ordinary girl. Kim always fought the stereotype, she was "so not the drama" but still, she was a girl and girls know what they want, or so she thought. Now things were different.

Ron wasn't any of the things she thought a boyfriend should be, but now she suddenly felt that special way about him, she suddenly felt conscious around him. Being with him was no longer as easy going and light hearted as it once was.

She looked at him intently. He's funny. He's sweet. He's always there for me. He would do anything for me. He makes me smile. She couldn't believe it. What was she looking for that Ron never had? Nothing as far as she could see at this moment.

"Why was I so blind, why didn't I see this before." She said a little louder than she thought she had.

Ron blinked an eye open has he sleepily heard what she had said. He yawned and opened the other eye.

"See what KP?" slowly he fully awoke. "Man oh man that Bueno Nacho really hits the spot didn't it Kim?" he smiled.

Ron sat there for a minute taking in his surroundings. He felt something soft and warm against the palm of his hand. He curiously patted his hand twice on the soft object. Suddenly his eyes bugged and out of instinct he snapped his hand away from the small of Kim's back realizing he was touching her. Poor Rufus was tossed in the air as Ron shot into an upright position. "Heh.. Hi KP." He grinned at her sheepishly.

She turned and sat upright herself, his reaction leaving her with a slight disappointed feeling echoing through her. She scooted slightly away from him, pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapped her arms around them and rested her chin on her arms. "Hey Ron." She sighed.

Ron looked at her back unsettled and bit his lip. He rubbed the back of his head with one hand for a second and then with a determined face sat right next to her and wrapped his arms around his knees mimicking her position. He looked at her with a sheepish smile. "Hey."

Kim looked back at him sheepishly smiling. "Hey." she said as she brushed a strand of her hair back into place. Ron smiled shyly, leaned left and then swayed right bumping into Kim playfully. She bumped back into him and smiled stronger.

"I'm.." Ron hesitated, "I'm sorry I'm not very good at this kinda thing." He looked forward quietly. "It's definitely kinda different. I don't want things to change between us..er..well."

"You mean you don't want to wreck our friendship." Kim smiled at him knowingly. "I feel the same way, I mean, I don't want things to change a whole lot either." She grinned a little and flipped her eyes in his direction. "I'm kinda relieved that it wasn't just a dream. Last night was really nice."

"Yeah! Saving Bueno Nacho was mondo awesome!" He swung his fist in the air excitedly.

Kim rolled her eyes at him, "Ahem. I meant the prom."

Ron looked back at her, cautiously letting his eyes meet hers. He looked at her softly and contently. "Yeah, that was cool too." He smiled gently.

"You know I have a lot of things I don't understand." She spoke to him soft yet strong, "Like why did you let me fall for that Eric fake? And how long have you felt this way?" Kim looked up at the clouds as they floated by. "There's been times before where I wished, even thought, that you felt this way, and now its real but it feels surreal." I'm supposed to be the girl that can do anything and now you have me a wreck." She kept looking up at the clouds as if in wonder.

"KP, its just. Aw nuts. I'm just not good at this whole emotional stuff. I don't even hafta pretend I don't know anything about it, I really don't!" He looked down as if there was something intensely interesting in the grass at his feet. Suddenly he shrugged.

"You can't tell me that you didn't notice how uncool I was with the Eric thing." He kept his gaze at the grass.

Kim looked down at the same spot Ron had captured in his gaze, "Your right I knew it." She paused, "I guess I was blinded, overwhelmed with Eric. It makes it even worse that Eric was one of Drakken's schemes." Some of her hair fell down in front her eyes. "I'm sorry I was too occupied to realize I was hurting you."

"Aw KP, no big." Ron ran his fingers through his hair and gave her a big cheesy grin. He watched her and hesitated for a second pausing, looking unsure of what to do. Finally he threw on some determination and darted his arm around Kim, pulling her closer to his side. She looked up at him, a smile peaking out from under her hair. She brushed it aside revealing her sparkling eyes. Ron starred back at her in awe.

"KP." he couldn't say anything else.

Her smile brightened a bit more. "Yeah Ron?"

Ron just kept starring awe struck, he raised his free hand and started waiving his finger for emphasis, "You're, um, well, I've never been brave enough, never had the chance to."

She snuggled in closer, "Hmm?" she chuckled softly.

"You're like …" he was still stumbling, "You're like WOW," he finally blurted out.

She smiled the brightest smile she's ever mustered, "You're really great too Ron." She snuggled her face up against his and looked at him pleadingly. Ron fidgeted.

"Um, but of course!" He snapped up on his feet striking a pose, his hand up in the air pointing to the sky, "Ron Stoppable and his side kick, Kim Possible, once again save the world from the maniacal scientist Dr. Drakken!"

He grinned down at Kim, "We were awesome KP! Heh Heh.." He grinned sheepishly down at her.

Kim rolled her eyes and blew the hair out of her face.

"Of course Ron!" She snapped to her feet in front of Ron, her face almost instantly level with his. "Ron Stoppable," she grabbed his tee shirt playfully and reeled him in closer.

Ron gulped, "Heh, hi Kim." a single bead of sweat stopped on his temple as he chuckled sheepishly.

She batted her green eyes at him momentarily, "You still haven't answered all my questions." and with that she pecked him on the lips abruptly and let go of his tee shirt. Ron's face went limp; a goofy smile ran down his face as he slowly fell over hitting the ground like a fallen tree.

"So the drama." Kim smirked at him lying on the ground. Suddenly Ron was animated again and at her side.

"Oh common KP! What else do you need to know." he stood at her side, hands flying with emphasis.

Kim smiled at him in half disbelief, half playfulness, "I guess just, how long and why?" she became solemn again "Why now and not sooner." She looked up at him pleading again.

"Kim." Ron stepped up closer to her side. He stood there quietly for a moment before sliding his hand around hers, holding it tight. It almost startled Kim, she looked at him intently, he was doing it again, it was almost chilling, Ron was suddenly so serious. He smiled at her softly, knowingly. She felt his gaze; she felt sadness almost pouring out of his heart.

"Kim, I've always felt this way about you. You're the only one for me. I've never really told you." He slowed as if the words were almost painful, "never told you because, because. Well I'm just plain ole Ron. I'm not anything special." He looked at her intently "You're Kim Possible, the girl that can do anything, you deserve someone awesome. You deserve the guy of your dreams, someone mature." A tear formed in the corner of one of his eyes.

"Oh Ron." Kim started to speak but had no more words than that, tears forming in her eyes.

"I've never been that mature guy you've always seemed to want. I don't wanna grow up if it means fitting the mold, being what everyone thinks I should be. I'm me and that's who I gotta be."

He paused for a long time leaving both of them standing there, holding hands tightly. Tears streamed down Kim's face and Ron fought back his own.

"I guess that's why I never told you before," he paused, "I often thought about it, half planned it, but when Eric showed up, I was caught by surprise. I was hurt and scared, scared that I had lost you." Ron stood quietly holding Kim's hand. He reached down and took her other hand, standing face to face with her now. His seriousness slowly began to fade as quickly as it had come. He smiled gently at her, his eyes looking deeply into hers,

"I could never be happy without you KP." Ron placed his hand at the side of her neck and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Oh Ron," Kim sniffled, "How in the world did you do this to me?" She smiled weakly as she felt him caress her hair. He smiled back at her, and slowly leaned in closer to her, closing his eyes.

His lips met hers and they kissed, softly and innocently, the most powerful kiss ever kissed. There they stood holding each other, two lonely hearts finally where each belonged, in each other's arms.

_ fin_

_Will I write more? Dunno depends if everyone likes this one enough, let me know and thanks for checking it out._

_ Louis Mielke_

_9-6-05: Thanks for all the great feedback! I am currently working on my next story but I haven't decided whether I will attach it to this one or start a new story post. I may post the first part of it in the next few nights. I dunno yet._


End file.
